illumination_entertainment_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret Life of Pets 3
The Secret Life of Pets 3 is an upcoming american 3D computer animated comedy action adventure film produced by Illumination Entertaniment and distributed by Universal Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Directed by Steven Spielberg, the writer by John Haward, and the screenplay by The film serves the sequel of 2019's film, The Secret Life of Pets 2 and features the returning voices of Eric Stonestreet, Jenny Slate, Lake Bell, Hannibal Buress, Tiffany Haddish, Dana Carvey, Albert Brooks, and Bobby Moynihan, with Jerry Seinfeld (replacing Patton Oswalt), John Leguizamo (replacing Chris Renaud), Seth Rogen, Donald Glover, and others joining the cast. It was theatrically released in theaters on August 21st, 2023 in the USA, United Kingdom and Ireland by Universal Pictures. In theaters, the short film based on Rocky & Bullwinkle, Moose and Squirrel Season, was shown right before the movie. Summary TBA Cast * Jerry Seinfeld as Max, a Jack Russell Terrier ** Jim Wise as his singing voice * Eric Stonestreet as Duke, a large, brown, shaggy mongrel who lives with Max. * Kevin Hart as Snowball, a white rabbit and Snowball's Good not Evil. * Jenny Slate as Gidget, a white Pomeranian and Max’s girlfriend. * Ellie Kemper as Katie, Max and Duke's friendly owner and Chuck's wife. * Mike Myers as Chuck, Katie's husband * Nicolas Cantu as Liam, Katie's son who is now 8-years old. * Lake Bell as Chloe, a morbidly obese and apathetic grey tabby cat who is one of Max's friends. * Dana Carvey as Pops, an elderly Basset Hound who is paralyzed in his back legs and one of Max's friends. * Hannibal Buress as Buddy, a laid-back dachshund and one of Max's friends. * Bobby Moynihan as Mel, a hyperactive pug and one of Max's friends. * Albert Brooks as Tiberius, a curmudgeonly red-tailed hawk and one of Max's friends. * Kristen Bell as Sweetpea * John Leguizamo as Norman * Tiffany Haddish as Daisy, a Shih Tzu. * Seth Rogen as Christian, an evil cyborg who tries to torture Max & The Gang. * Donald Glover as Donny, Christian's henchman who has an evil plan to exterminate Max & The Gang. * Frank Welker (vocal effects) as Little Christian, a pigeon and is the Christian's Pet. * Dolly Parton as Princess (Teenager) * Will Smith as Pickles (Teenager) * Masi Oka as Tiny (Teenager) * Amy Sherman-Palladino as Mimi (Teenager) * Noah Schnapp as George (Teenager) * Bill Hader as Joon, Max's nemesis who tries to hit him. But he ends up shoted by Captain Snowball. * Nick Kroll as TBA * William Dafoe as TBA * Danny McBride as TBA Production TBA Soundtrack The Music Score will be scored by Alexander Desplat, and the songs will be directed by Randy Newman. * Boom Boom Pow - Black Eyed Peas * Around The World - Daft Punk * Magic - Pilot * I'm Nostalgic (Sad Song in C Major) - Randy Newman * For Once In My Life - Stevie Wonder * Best Day of My Life - American Authors * Sandy Squirrel - NERD * Journey of the Sorcerer - Joby Talbot * Back To The Future Main Theme Song - Alan Silvestri * The Fun Will Never End - Randy Newman * Goofy Goober Rock - Jim Wise * A New Lovely Day - The Vamps ft. Flo Rida Trivia *Illumination's 16th feature film. *This is the second Illumination film since Sing and The Secret Life Of Pets 2 to be produced in a 1.85:1 aspect ratio. *This is the second animated film to star both Will Smith and Masi Oka, following Spies In Disguise *This is also the third animated film to star Seth Rogen, following Kung-Fu Panda and Monsters vs. Aliens *The ending was originally going to have Katie give Max an another baby (for defeating Christan), and he goes on a new life (which plays over the first part of the end credits). However, it was scrapped (but finished for the director's cut version) and was replaced with a new one in the final film. *The original ending's places are, in order: Katie's house, the streets of New York City, a factory, a swamp, under the sea, the jungle, the forest, the Prehistoric era, an underground mine ride, a rollercoaster, the road (which culminates in Goofy from Mickey Mouse & Friends, Scrooge McDuck from DuckTales and Timon & Pumba from The Lion King getting chased by the tricycle), a race track, a bobsled race, the Death Star from Star Wars, New New York from Futurama (the Planet Express ship makes a cameo appearance), and the Stargate from 2001: A Space Odyssey. Rating This film has been rated PG (Parental Guidance) due to: Some Action 10/10 * Christian tries to destroy New York City with the help of Donny. * Max and the Gang defeats Christian and Donny. * Snowball fighting Little Christian * An explosion occurs. * Gidget makes an epic jump. Mild Peril 2/10 * Some scenes may show some danger. Rude Humor 3/10 * Daisy makes fun of Duke Some Scenes May Scare Children 9/10 * Christian threatens to kill Max and his gang. * Little Christian puts on a scary mask Movie Trailers & Teaser Trailer [[The Secret Life of Pets 3/Trailer transcripts|''The Secret Life of Pets 3/Trailer transcripts]] 'The Secret Life of Pets 3/Teaser trailer' Movie Transcript [[The Secret Life of Pets 3/Transcript|The Secret Life of Pets 3/Transcript]] Short Film The film will be accompanied by a short animated film based on ''Rocky & Bullwinkle, Moose & Squirrel Season. Openings (In Cinemas) Opening to The Secret Life of Pets 3 2023 AMC Theater Merchandise Happy Meal Toys You can get a Max, Duke, Gidget, Chloe, Snowball, Sweetpea, Norman, Buddy, Pops, Mel, Pickles, Tiny, Princess, Christian and Little Christian as action figures in your purchase of a Happy Meal. Kraft Mac & Cheese Kraft has produced mac & cheese products based on the film. It will be available in Walmart, and Target. Clothing Novelty T-Shirts, Sandals, Shoes, Coats, Boots, Bracelets, Hats, Caps, Glasses, Pants, etc. based off the cast. Lunchboxes Bento Boxes, Thermo Containers, Lunchbags. Backpacks The characters will be on a backpack of they're color. Toys The characters in the film will have 7" Action Figures, Plushes, Micro Figures, Playsets with 3" Figures, and props of the characters, made by Hasbro LEGO LEGO Minifigures Coming soon! LEGO: The Loud House Movie Sets Coming soon! Promotional Sets Coming soon! Variant Logos * Universal Pictures - None. * Illumination Entertaniment - A Minion is singing and another Minion throws a rock at him. Kevin snarls at Bob, causing him to run away from him.. * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - None Outtakes The Secret Life of Pets 3/Outtakes